1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to improvements in static attitude (SA) adjustment of disk drive suspensions. In the invention the forming of the limiters (which limit flexure tongues from undue travel away from the load beam supporting the flexure) is post-process. That is, the specific adjustments of the suspension to bring its static attitude properties into compliance with specifications are conducted first, before final shaping/positioning of the limiter. This departure from the typical practice of fashioning the limiter and then performing SA adjustments obviates problems found in trying to make final static attitude adjustments with the limiter in its final position and has benefits such as an increase in suspension attitude adjustment range, avoidance of limiter damage, and minimization of unintended distortion of parts during adjustment. To have the SA adjustment before final alignment of the suspension, the limiter is carried by the load beam beam portion in first position in which the limiter is out of operative association with the flexure tongue during static attitude adjustment. The limiter is shifted into operative association with the tongue only following the static attitude adjustment, typically in a plane being generally parallel with the tongue plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
As noted, typically, the suspension limiter is positioned in its final position, operatively associated with the flexure tongue, and static attitude adjustments made with the limiter thus positioned.